The present invention relate to a personal portable audio device used by assembling an audio system in a garmet.
As a personal portable audio system, hitherto, speakers were provided in a muffler-like support member so as to enjoy audio listening personally.
This support member, however, is muffler-like, so that when used, the whole weight of the audio system falls on the rear portion of the neck, causing pain when used for a long period. Moreover, audio components for speakers should be connected by separate means, which is troublesome, and these audio components and speakers are connected by a connecting cord, so that when a listener moves, the cord becomes an obstacle or is liable to catch on something.
Moreover, in order to provide a larger output capacity for the audio components, if a separate power source is employed, such as a dry cell, then the power source is bulky. A separate heavy cell is very disadvantageous for use out-of-doors.